PLOTLESS STORY THAT WILL FRY YOUR BRAIN!
by XemnasisMANSEX0-0
Summary: OOC Haruhi. no questions asked,no answers given. 2nd story.Flames and other un-encouraging comments are frowned down on. iF i happen to copy any ideas then youshall comment and i'll find some way to pologize! 3 sorry for errors. just fill in the blanks.


**Intresting Talent,Ya Got There..**

**The now mature,and still insanely handsome Host Club,stood before a now 22-year old Haruhi's house,while slightly hearing music through the walls,which means she had it blasting.**

**"Do you think we should just walk in?" Hikaru stated,then added on quickly from the looks he was getting"I mean,she left the door could get to her,just by turning the knob." That reassured them slightly...just slightly"So...who wants to go first?" stated a now shy Tamaki,**

**'Thats is going to go first?' this thought passed through all of their 't you be slightly worried about a person's reaction to you after 5-years? Thought so.**

**"Lets all go first.I think Haru-chan will be very happy to see us." stated Huni with new found maturity**

**"Alright on my mark.**

**5...**

**4...**

**3...**

**2..**

**1."**

**And with that they came upon a sight that had the blood rushing to their southern reigons...('cept he's pure like that.)**

**There was a Haruhi Fujioka standing there,but a very different Haruhi Fujioka.**

**Butt length,curly,chocolate hair,that moved along with her now HOURGLASS what shocked them the most was that she was singing,and what she was singing had them have serious bloodloss with all the coming blood out their noses and stuff.**

_Italics=Haruhi singing,__**Bold;italics=singing loudly **__**Bold;italics;underline=REALLY LOUD**_

_Where's all my soul sistas_

_Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas_

_Hey sista,go sista,soul sista,flow sista_

_Hey sista,go sista,soul sista,go sista_

_**He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge**_

_**Struttin' her stuff on the street**_

_**She said,"Hello,hey Jo,you wanna give it a go?"Oh! uh huh**_

_**Giuchie,Guichie,ya ya dada (Heyheyhey)**_

_**Guichie,Guichie ya ya here(here)**_

_**Mocha Chocalata ya ya**_

_**Creole lady Marmalade**_

**Now,to say the Host were shocked would be an ,the fact that they left the door wide open for the rest of the public male population to see,so yea.**

**Haruhi was doing a bunch of dance moves that they didn't even know exsisted.**

**Body roll,sinking to the floor slooooowly,all the most sensual dance movements in the book.**

**And when she started to sing in french...EVERYTHING just died and went to hell.**

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir**

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi**

_**He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up**_

_**Boy drank up all that magnolia wine**_

_**On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak yeah**_

_**Giuchie,guichie ya ya dada (da-da-da)**_

_**Guichie,guichie ya ya here**_

_**mocha choca lata ya ya**_

_**Creole lady Marmalade**_

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir**

**Voulez vou coucher avec moi**

**'This...this is not ? RIGHT!' All the host couldn't believe their ears when she sang Lil' Kim's part 'When will the touture be over?' because they just so happened to be very aroused at the situation.(Idk But it fit, so please don't hurt me for that.)**

**We come through with the money and the garter belt**

**Let'em know we got that cake**

**Straight up the gate**

**We indepedent women,some mistake us for whores**

**I'm sayin' why spend mine**

**When I can spend yours.**

**Now..Lets take a nice look at how each host is taking this.**

**Tamaki:'M-my sweet innocent poor daughter...HAS BEEN CORRUPTED! MAMA!'**

**Kyouya:'How did I not KNOW Haruhi was doing this? I followed Tamaki's orders and stalk-I mean kept up with her. SO HOW DO I NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS?' (A/N:Every one knows Kyou-chan is OOC in his mind,SO I'll keep him that way.)**

**Hika&Kao:''s actually using her body...guess we have to get to play with our toy a little more.*snickers evily at the same time*'**

**Huni:'Haru-chan is so good at singing and dancing. I wonder if she'll sing me the cuppycake song and make me all kinds of cake,with LOTS of STRAWBERRIES! WAIIII!'**

**Mori:(Deep,deep in his mind.)'Haruhi..is very good.'(Only thing I found in there. Not making him OOC today)**

**Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry**

**I'm a keep playing these cats out like Atari**

**High heeled shoes,getting love from the dudes,**

**4 bad ass chicks from the moulin Rouge.**

**Hey sistas, soul sistas**

**Better get that dough sisters**

**We drink wine with diamonds in the glass**

**By the case the meaning of exspensive taste**

**You wanna giuchie,giuchie,ya ya(come on)**

**Mocha chocolata (what?)**

**Creole Lady Marmalade~**

**One more time,come on**

**Marmalade**

**(ooh yeah)**

**Lady Marmalade**

**(Ooohh)**

**Marmalade**

**(Oh yeah)**

_**Hey,hey,hey yea**_

_**Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth,**_

_**Oh**_

_**Color of cafe au lait,**_

_**All right**_

_**Made the savage beast inside**_

_**Roar until he cried:**_

_**More,More,More!**_

_**Now he's back home**_

_**Doing nine to five**_

_**(Nine to five)**_

_**Living the grey flannel life**_

**But when he turns off to sleep**

**Memories creep**

**More,More,More!**

_**Gitchy gitchy ya ya ta ta**_

_**(ta ta oh)**_

_**Gitchy gitchy ya ya he**_

_**(Oh oh)**_

_**Mocha choco lata ya ya**_

_**(ya ya)**_

_**Creole Lady Marmalade**_

_**Voulez vous coucher avec moi,**_

_**Ce soir(ce soir)**_

_**Voulez vous coucher avec moi**_

_**Ce soir(ce soir)**_

_**Voulez vous coucher avec moi**_

_**(Oh)**_

_**come on,uh**_

**Haruhi chose then to turn off the CD player,and turn towards the source of the sudden breeze flowing around her.**

**Her question was soon answered by what may be the start of a HUGE-ASS headache,**

**the then procceded to dash up the stairs after a sudden energy spike,and lock the door to prevent entry.**

**While Huni and Mori are staring at the stairs,and the other intrud-I mean guest are just fading to dust.(some going slower than others.*sighs*Dammit Kyouya,Hurry up and fade!)**

**"Oh well,at least we saw ,Takashi?"Huni stated/asked**

**"Ah." "Ehhhh! It's sunset! we should be getting home -chan,Kyou-chan,Hika-chan and Kao-chan,good night!"**

**And with that,the night of new discoveries ends,leaving a new tommorow in it's wake.**

**Oh-who am I kidding this is the end people! **

**REVIEW AND YOU SHALL RECEIVE DARKSIDE COOKIES!**

**(I'll give you any other cookie,if you don't like darkside cookies)**

**Ja ne! XD =3 ;D**


End file.
